


Betcha

by Midnight_thoughts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_thoughts/pseuds/Midnight_thoughts
Summary: You are his favorite dancer. And that's all... Right?





	Betcha

“Five, six, seven, eight!” The dance coach started the countdown and when she got to eight you swirled your hips to stick out your right food and head towards the back of the dance floor towards the middle. You were currently practicing Diamond and Baekhyun was lightly rehearsing his lines. He had his first Solo concert stage tonight and you were one of his dancers. Your eyes stayed on his body watching as girls pressed up against him and went to their correct positions. You were mostly in the back for this song and towards the last bridge, you moved up towards him. Turning on your heels you caressed his face as he sang to you. Giving him a gentle smile, you turned around and pressed your ass against his hips. Gripping back at his hands you held them rocking your hips side to side and he followed your lead.

Once the song was over you let him go, bowing your head in thanks and congratulating him once more. You heard the music for Betcha cue up and you quickly shuffled into a line next to Baekhyun. You kept your eyes on the mirror this time, watching yourself making sure that you got your moves right. Dancing was very important to you, quite literally it saved your life and got you off the streets. Now you were dancing with one of the most successful men in the industry and he was very sweet. The dance coach looked pleased with you all, and that satisfied you even more. You snapped your fingers and strutted to another part of the dance floor. Every move had to count, everything had to be perfect. You could see how the girls became a bit nervous or overly excited to dance with Baekhyun. It made your lips twitch in a smile to see them get all up in wits as they tried to be next to him.

Finally young came on and you moved back to the left side at the back as some men took over the front. You were one of his main dancers so in every song you more or less was with the male. Many girls hated it but you were not here to appease them or spare their feelings, you were here to follow your passion and if they did not write your checks you could care less about what they had to say.

After a few more light runs through songs Baekhyun left and you all went back to finishing up your dances. The coach spot checked a bit of songs and then she released you all to go get into your outfits and get your makeup done. As soon as you stepped into the makeup room you could see a few girls flash you looks. You always told yourself to remain humble even though you wanted to tell them things that would break their little hopes and dreams.

“She thinks she is all that.” One dancer muttered to her friend.

“Did she forget she came from nothing? Baekhyun is too nice to her.” The other muttered back.

“Come on guys, don’t be too mean. I heard she had nothing to live for so that’s why Baekhyun is so nice. We do not deserve him, he treats others so well.” Another snobbish girl chirped.

You had made friends with one of the makeup artist and she knew you were not that type of girl. A lot of the staff knew you worked your ass off and for that they treated you a whole lot better. That and a few of them knew your secret but you agreed to keep it a secret.. For now at least, work and then pleasure. That is the way it should be right? So let them talk, every job came with it. Your friend squeezed at your shoulders and you gave her a smile in the mirror showing her that you were alright. She nodded her head and went to doing your face making sure you looked your absolute best on the stage.

About an hour later you were done and changing into your outfit. The concert started in forty five minutes and you were getting butterflies. You always got nervous the closer it came time to be in front of so many people. Your mind seemed to wander to that dark place sometimes and you worried about messing up or making Baekhyun and his team look bad. Because if those girls were right about anything it was the fact that Baekhyun did do a lot for you. He was truly amazing. A stupid smile split across your face as you shook your head changing into the tight silk pink shorts that had layered ruffles at the back making it look like it was part shorts and part skirt. Your shirt was a black halter top that dipped down in the front showing the peaks of your breasts. You had a harness that went around the black top and you also had a pink harness that went around your thigh clipping to your shorts and going in a studded circle around your leg.

Your shoes were high heels. You were one of the girls that wanted to learn how to dance absolutely raw in heels, at least for his first songs. Some songs you used tennis shoes but for this stage you were mostly in heels and you felt fucking sexy. Once the straps were laced around your ankles you walked slowly towards the side of the stage to wait for the rest of the team. Baekhyun came out when you had less than five minutes. All the dancers were out and ready to move onto stage. He came up to your group and everyone was wishing him good luck and telling him how he would be great. You only smiled and agreed with them.

“You’re not going to tell me good luck?” He asked as he looked at you. Baekhyun was beautiful and you hated him a little bit for that. He had such a boyish smile. He was such a charming man. He always kept people laugh and he stayed a true gentleman always with a voice that stuck your very core. But you knew him. You knew that there were more behind those eyes. That sadistic freak that sang high notes into your ear when he fucked you because he knew you would scratch his back and shake under him. And now he was staring at you, and your cheeks were tinting pink. The emotions you tried so hard to conceal from everyone else was coming out.

“I did agree with everyone else did I not?” You asked him refusing to give in so soon.

“Yes but.. I wanted to hear you say it..” He muttered and you saw his smile falter a bit. Your whole mood changed and you became worried. You didn’t want the girls plotting your demise on stage and you really didn’t want him going on feeling bad. Stepping forward, you took his hand and bowed your head.

“Good luck sunbaenim!” You called out before popping your head up with a smile. Baekhyun’s smile almost blinded you. He was so happy and he made sure to curl his fingers against your palm. He moved his fingers back and forth on your inside palm. His affectionate small touches like this was his way of saying ‘good luck to you too and don’t forget I love you’. Nodding your head to let him know you got the message you let go of him as he was rushed off to the stage. You could feel the glares from the women behind you, and if looks could kill. You would have met your maker today.

Stay up late came on and you watched the other dancers rush to their places. This was the only song you did not dance to and it was so that you could give your all into Diamond. The stage was very beautifully lit up and Baekhyun looked like he owned every inch. His newly sprayed silver hair twinkling under the lights. He had on a black suit with golden buttons and charms hanging off. A pink shirt underneath and black shoes. The male moved gracefully and you found yourself becoming captivated by him once more. Not wanting to take your eyes off him, you became selfish giving him as much support and love as you could without doing too much.

Diamond intro came in and you moved to line up getting into place. You walked onto the stage and once the beat dropped you started to dance like you were in practice. The lights were hot on your body but it excited you to see all the people there supporting him, supporting all of you. Even the Exo banners made you smile with delight from behind. It was your turn to walk up to the male to finish off the song. As soon as your hand caressed his cheek it was as if everyone was gone. You gave each other passion and danced so wild together it was as if you were a couple. But that’s just crazy.. It was just fanservice, right? You could hear the girls and see them dying from how he touched you. His fingers running down the front of your stomach circle. You could feel his bulge pressing against your ass and you didn’t know if it were you or the adrenaline that made the male horny but either way you knew what tonight had in store.

When Diamond finished, you moved in place for Betcha and danced with him as well as with some other male dancers. Your eyes lightly roamed over to the male watching one girl attempt to pop her ass on his crotch. Of course he fed into it, performing and hugging her close. The skinship was electric and it was almost as good as your dancing with him. But after being caught up in him you went back to your partner and gave him all you had as well until the song was over. After Betcha he performed young and a few more songs before you were going to change for the second set. You were buzzing from all the excitement and more than ready for the concert to end.

~

“Are you sure you can take him home?” Your dance coach asked you as you gathered your things together. You nodded your head as you tied a knot into the sweat pants that you had on. One of Baekhyun’s concert shirts was on your body and you had your workout bag on your shoulder.

“I can take him home!” One girl out of a group of friends chirped causing your dance coach to roll her eyes and you snorted because she tried to hide it.

“Thank you so much Suzy but she lives closer and Baekhyun would be more comfortable riding with someone he has been dancing with for a while.” She explained and you nodded your head giving a slight pout to the girl before you gave a silent thank you to your coach. You turned on your heels and headed towards the male’s room knocking on the door. Baekhyun opened it up, his eyes lighting up as he saw you. He had on his tour shirt and a pair of skinny blue jeans with a chain on them. His cologne smelt so good and you had to stop yourself from jumping him.

“I’m taking you home.” You told him holding up your keys.

“Perfect.” He said with a smile as he followed you out towards your car. He even held your bag and made sure that you were okay to drive or he was going to do it himself.

~

“I really can’t come up, Baekhyun.” You told him as the male pouted looking at you from the passenger seat.

“Why not? No one is here. And we already have a cap on your head. No one would know it’s you.

“But if someone takes a picture and it gets back to the group how will we explain it?” You asked softly.

“So? A lot of them know it. And if they don’t they speculate it.” He insisted and you snorted.

“That’s the problem! I can’t get you caught up in a scandal! Besides you’re doing so well.”

“It’s not like I am your main boss. You technically work for Michelle but I just make the calls on if you stay or go.” He whined gently.

“So my partly boss.” You frowned shaking your head. “Baekhyun I don’t want to get you caught up. I can come back when it’s day time or something.” You were trying to get him out of your car and get home so that you could clear your mind and your dildo was calling your name. He wasn’t budging. Baekhyun took your hand and pressed it down onto the outline of his erection. You dropped your mouth looking over at him and he rocked his hips up against your hand moaning.

“I need you-fuck I need you and I can’t stop thinking about being buried inside of you. I don’t care about a fucking scandal. I don’t care about those dancers. I care about being buried balls deep in my girlfriend and her fucking my dick instead of some plastic wannabe.” Baekhyun stares at you with no intention of backing down. Your fingers twitched and your mouth started to water as his words soaked into you.

“O-okay fine. I’ll come up but this won’t be a often thing Baekhyun!” You grumbled. The male laughed and kissed your hand.

“That’s what you said about our late night dates too.” He winked at you as you snatched your hand away and turned off the car. Fixing your hair under the cap you got out of the car and let the male lead you towards his apartment. You didn’t hold hands or do anything intimate until he had the door open and closed behind the both of you. You took your hair out of the cap and threw it to the side taking off your shoes with him. Baekhyun moved to wrap his arms around your waist but your stopped him.

“I’m in charge tonight, you know that right?” You asked him crossing your arms over your chest and he dropped his mouth open.

“What! Why?” He asked and you could see his cheeks tinting. He loved it but acted like such a tough ass just to deny it.

“Because I agreed to come up here and you know we have to be careful! Let’s not also forget you got very caught up in your dancing tonight. I’m not jealous just a woman scorned.” You teased gripping at your heart. Baekhyun flared his nose before he nodded his head.

“Fine fine. I will give in for this once.” He said softly and you stepped closer kissing his lips.

“Good boy.. Now I want you to go light my favorite candles and take a shower okay? When you are done, get on the bed. On your back naked.” You cooed and he grumbled under his throat before he did what you asked.

When he was done showering, you decided to hop inside of the shower and freshen yourself up, washing off all the sweat just so that you could sweat more. You also let the hot water relax your muscles because you knew this session was about to wear you out. You got out and grabbed at one of his towels that he kept hanging for you whenever you did visit. Wrapping it around your body, you stepped out of the bathroom and you saw Baekhyun on his back, naked and hair sticking to his forehead from being wet. You grinned at him as you dropped your towel. The male sucked in air and you moved to his top dresser taking out a long black tie and a black rope. You moved to sit on his lap and the male lifted up his arms already knowing what you wanted. It was rare but when you did take control you liked to leave him a bit helpless. It was rather cute. You knotted his wrist together above his head and leaned down to kiss his lips.

“Enjoy this. And fuck me to sleep.” You whispered to him telling him when you wanted him to switch roles and take over. He gave you a confident smirk and you knew he was going to give you exactly what you wanted.

You put the black tie over his eyes and secured it around his head. Sitting up, you moved to let your thighs straddle either side of his head. You lowered your pussy and Baekhyun opened his mouth willingly. The male let his tongue play with your pussy, sliding up and down the expanse of your slit. You whined softly, hands gripping at his hair as you adjusted to his wet tongue. You always found time to be with one another but in the midst of this tour and members going off to the military he had been preoccupied. The male knew you were needy and that you needed him so he always tried to please you and make amends when he could. He flattened out his tongue and you started to rock your hips back and forward onto his face riding his tongue. He held it flat out, his cock becoming hard and pressing against his lower stomach. Your hands reached up to grip at his bound hands as he stuck his tongue inside of your cunt. Your back arched and you ground your hips down against his face. Mewling in delight as he ate away at your warm insides. He took deep breaths through his nose not minding the wetness that was smearing there from your pussy. Your toes curled as your hips became faster, matching the pace of his tongue but when you got too close to your orgasm you pulled your hips up. Baekhyun groaned softly and tilted his head back, latching his mouth onto your clit to suck on it.

“Fucking hell!” You cried out tearing your pussy from his mouth. Your orgasm was very close, your hips twitched as you tried to calm down. Baekhyun chuckled slightly and licked over his reddened lips. You frowned at him and moved to lick up your juices from his face.

You kissed down his body slowly, letting your tongue slide over every crevice and dip or ridge that you could find and feel. Once you got to his hipbones, you started to suck little hickeys to that part of the skin knowing that you could mark him there. Your mouth moved into a trail across his v-line, and you could hear his sharp intakes of breath. Once you got through marking him, you licked a line down his belly button, until you reached the top of his dick. You let your tongue circle around the base before you let it drag up the underside of his shaft. You flicked the tip and bit onto his head lightly. He gave you a gasp pulling on the restraints and you smirked flicking your tongue back and forth over his slit. His hips bucked up and you pulled back to press your thumbnail down against the head of his slit. You watched as he winced slightly whining in content. The precum that oozed from his angry red tip was soon lapped up by your tongue.

You wrapped your lips around his shaft and started to bob your head up and down. You worked on edging him, fitting him into your mouth and letting him buck his hips up against your face. Moving one hand up, you wrapped it lightly around his throat and the male bared his neck at your hand tilting his head back. A kinky little freak. He started to grind his hips against your face and you became sloppy slobbering onto his dick and slurping it up like you were made for it. You spit and sucked it off of his shaft and you let your free hand grip at his shaft stroking it so that you could nip and suck onto his thighs. Your tongue moved to trace along his veins and the male whispered your name as if he was pleading for you. Though the room was dimly lit by the candles bouncing off the walls, you could see his face. How his breath hitched, his chest rising and falling. His face twisting up in pleasure as he got closer to his orgasm. When you felt him throb in your hand you pulled back and simply kissed the head of his shaft.

Kissing up his body, you kissed his lips and let him kiss you back. Your tongue sliding across his bottom lip and he parted his lips for you. Your tongue entered his mouth and he followed your lead, letting your tongues dance together. He soon took the lead sucking onto your wet pink muscle before he was shoving his tongue into your mouth. You moved your hand backed down and started to stroke his cock with your hand again. Letting your fingers run up down the expanse of his girth. You pulled back from the kiss looking at the thin line of spit that connected you two still. He was rutting his hips up against your hand and you pulled back, denying him the chance to cum once he got closer again.

Finally, you pulled off his blindfold and you could see the tears welling in his eyes from being needy. He was frustrated, just where you wanted him. You moved to undo the ropes around his wrist more than glad he didn’t jerk or struggle because you didn’t need him going to work with bruises tomorrow. The male looked up at you taking a few deep breaths before he gripped at your hips and he flipped positions. The male lifted both of your legs up and bent them at your knees. He pressed your knees against your body and he aligned himself with your pussy.

“Such a pretty pussy. I can’t wait to fuck it up.” He rasped lightly causing your body to shudder. He used one hand to tap his cock against your lips, and he pressed the top part of his cock down between your folds. He ground his hips backwards and forwards causing you to whine as he teased not only your slit but your clit too. He coated his cock in your juices and once he felt you were wet enough, he pulled back and slipped inside of you. You let your feet press against his chest as he leaned over you a bit. He used your legs as leverage starting to bottom out. He ground his hips backward and then forward causing you to cry out in pleasure. He was so deep, and in that position you could feel every inch of him breaching your walls. Your hands gripped at the sheets as you looked up at him.

The male already had his eyes glued to your body watching as he slid in and out of your cunt slowly. He let you adjust to his size once more, soft groans escaping him as he concentrated on not cumming too fast. He picked up his pace slightly, letting his balls slap against your lower pussy. He stayed there yet not going too fast nor slow so that he could listen to the wet sloppy sounds of his cock sliding in and out of your cunt. Your hands went down to play with your nipples and the male let his eyes take in what you were doing. He licked his lips and he picked up speed once he heard you exhale a soft ‘more’.

He pressed your legs down against your body and he leaned over more, starting to slam himself in and out of your cunt. You threw your head back and moaned out his name gripping at his sheets. The male let his nails drag down your thighs slightly marking the skin as his hips continued to speed up. Soon, he had your legs pinned down against the sheets and he was fucking into you. Sliding himself balls deep and holding you in place. One of his hands moved up to grip at your breast playing with your nipples and slapping at your breasts. He leaned down letting his mouth give your mounds attention. Your hands moved to his shoulders and he went to grip at your hips pulling you down onto his shaft. Your hips tilted up to push up against him following his rhythm. Sitting up on your right elbow, you gripped at his hair pressing his forehead against yours. The male threw your right leg over his shoulder bending you in half as he moved his hand back against your right thigh trapping it against the bed.

He started to fuck against your spot, sliding deep inside of your pink walls. You whimpered out, your lower lip quivering as you shut your eyes cursing and calling out his name. He gripped tighter onto your skin snapping and swirling his hips, not letting up on your pussy. The bed seemed to move slightly under you and his breathing became labored along with yours. Your back arched and you warned him through shaky breaks.

“Cum with me.” You whined looking up at him and the male nodded his head, you held yourself back letting him chase his orgasm and when you felt his heavy cock dragging against your walls while twitching, when you felt his heavy balls smack against your cunt, you released yourself cumming all over his shaft. The male instantly released himself inside of you, mixing your cum together. He let his hips surge forward one more time to bury inside of you as he kissed your lips. You could feel both of your bodies shaking as you came down from the orgasms.

After a minute of collecting yourself, Baekhyun pulled out of you slowly and instead moved to lay his head down onto your chest. His hips resting against the mattress. Your eyes were heavy and you lifted tired hands to lightly comb through his hair.

“You’re not going to keep seducing me like this.” You pouted slightly as you combed his hair back letting your nails graze his scalp.

“You need to keep saying that. You always help me create great songs when you fight me. I told you that you’d be mine. And I wasn’t ever going to let you go.” He said with a lazy chuckle.

“Don’t be so arrogant.” You rolled your eyes and he kissed at your stomach.

“I won’t be anything but the man you feel in love with.” He said with a promise kissing your wrist before he laid his head back down and eventually moved up to become the big spoon cuddling you into his arms and draping a sheet around you both.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check my twt @xlatethoughts for more content!


End file.
